Tails and the Babysitter
by Shad'sGirl12
Summary: While Tails' parents are away they give Tails a new babysitter since his old one is at a trip. What Tails doesn't know is that his favorite superhero is babysitting him. That's right Sonic the Hedgehog. And Tails and Sonic never meant either.


Tails and the Babysitter

Summary: While Tails' parents are away they give Tails a new babysitter since his old one is at a trip. What Tails doesn't know is that his favorite superhero is babysitting him. That's right Sonic the Hedgehog. And Tails and Sonic never meant either until when Sonic comes in. So as Sonic babysits the party starts.

Story: It started one day Tails was in the basement working on a new invention when his mom called his name. "Yes mom." Tails said as he flew upstairs. "Honey we're going to be gone awhile." Tails' mother asked. "Yay! I'm gonna be home alone! Alright!" Tails cheered. "Hold on buddy. If you think we're going to leave you home alone you're crazy. We got you a babysitter." Tails' father said. "AH! Not Vlad the Panther! Please not Vlad the Panther!" Tails pleaded.

Tails's memory: Tails was doing an invention when Vlad called his 'name', Shorty. "SHORTY! SHORTY GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Vlad ordered as Tails flew upstairs. "Yes?" Tails asked sadly. "Go fix us dinner." Vlad ordered. "But my parents said I'm not aloud to use the over and stove without adult supervision." Tails reminded. "Go or I'll tell your parents you broke their vast." Vlad said. "I didn't break the vast." Tails said. "Better go or I'll tell." Vlad said as Tails went into the kitchen.

Story: "Honey Vlad isn't babysitting. He's on a trip for his good grade. He wanted as to thank you for helping him with his homework." Tails' mother said. "So who's babysitting?" Tails asked. "You'll see. He's supposed to be here right about now." Tails' father said as the heard the doorbell. "That's him." Tails' mother said as she opened the door and it was non other than a blue hedgehog name Sonic. "Hello Mr and Mrs. Prower." Sonic said as Tails hung out his mouth. "Yay! My favorite superhero Sonic the hedgehog is babysitting me! Yay!" Tails cheered. "So I heard you met me." Sonic said. "Yep. I see you on the news a lot. You rock!" Tails shouted. "Thanks." Sonic said. "Okay Sonic, Tails' bedtime is 8 so he needs to get wash up by 7:30, feed him at 5:46, don't let him use the over or stove without you helping him, don't feed him sea food he's alergic to those, and that's about it. He's mostly in the basement working on stuff. Bye honey be good for Mr. Sonic." Tails' mother said as she hugged Tails. "See ya sport." Tails' father said as he rubbed his hand in Tails fur. "Bye mom. Bye dad." Tails said as he waved them goodbye. "Okay Tails I guess dinner will be ready soon right?" Sonic asked. "No." Tails said. "Okay. What do you do for fun then?" Sonic asked. "Look." Tails said as he showed Sonic the picture. "That's real good Tails." Sonic said impressed. "Thanks." Tails said. "It's time to start cooking." Sonic said as Tails stopped him. "I can't cook. You heard my parents." Tails said. "Oh well. I'm not the best cook in the world either. What could we do?" Sonic asked. "I got it." Tails said they went into the kitchen. "I thought you can't use the stove or oven?" Sonic asked. "I can't, but since we both can't cook let's make something from hand." Tails said they climbed on the counter. "Okay. Food. Food. Food. Food." Sonic said a sack of flour came down on Sonic. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Tails laughed. "Oh that's so funny?" Sonic asked as he threw chocolate at Tails. "Time to party!" Tails shouted as they started throwing food at each other. Five hours after playing and eating they started to clean up. "That was fun." Tails said as washed the counter. "I gotta admit that was super." Sonic said. Then the doorbell rang. "Hello Mr and Mrs. Prower." Sonic said. "What happen to you two?" Tails' mother asked scared. "We were eating and playing." Tails said. "Oh my gosh. Oh Tails are you okay?" Tails' mother asked. "Yes mom. I had a great time with Sonic." Tails said. "Time to say goodbye to Sonic and take a bath." Tails' father ordered. "Wait! Can we take a picture first before he leaves for good?" Tails asked. "Sure." Tails' father said as he got the camera. "Say cheese." Tails' mother said. "Cheese!" Sonic and Tails shouted as they smiled and took the picture. "That's a great picture of us Sonic." Tails said. "I must admit. See ya." Sonic said as he left. "Mom can Sonic babysit everyday?" Tails asked. "Sorry honey. He's a hero. If we find him we'll see okay?" Tails' mother asked. "Okay." Tails said. "Okay wash up." Tails' father ordered as Tails ran upstairs to the bathroom.

The End


End file.
